In recent years, in mobile terminals and other communication apparatuses, use is made of an acoustic wave element for an acoustic wave device filtering signals transferred via an antenna. An acoustic wave element is configured by a piezoelectric substrate and an excitation electrode which is formed on a major surface of the piezoelectric substrate. The acoustic wave element utilizes the characteristic that an electrical signal and a surface acoustic wave can be converted to each other by the relationship between the excitation electrode and the piezoelectric substrate.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-183380A discloses an acoustic wave device configured by connecting a plurality of acoustic wave elements in a ladder configuration.